Kiss and Don't Tell
by whitem
Summary: Could be a bad title...  story based on artwork by Richard Sirois   Kim kissed another, and has told Ron about it.  Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. chap 8 up COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a Fan Art Picture of Kim Possible by Richard (Lionheart) Sirois. I have contacted him, and received permission to do a story based on a picture in which he has the character of himself kissing Kim.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed, or the artwork, which this story is based on.

Kiss and Don't Tell

Sitting in Bueno Nacho at their usual booth, Kim and Ron were talking.

"Uhh… Ron?"

"Yeah, KP?"

"I… need to tell you… something." With a sad look on her face, Kim lowered her head so that Ron couldn't see her eyes. "I… sort of… did something today that I… shouldn't have."

This got Ron's attention. His girlfriend was usually so sure of herself. He hadn't seen her act like this in a long time.

"I… went to see Richard today… to help him with a school project."

"How's he doing? I haven't seen Richard for a while." A seed of a thought crept into Ron's mind.

"Oh… he's… fine." Kim said with eyes still lowered. "Ron…?"

"Yeah KP?"

"I… kissed him." Ron raised an eyebrow at this statement. He tapped his cheek with a questioning look on his face.

Kim was now looking directly at Ron, and she shook her head side to side with a very pained look on her face. She then did what Ron wished deep in his heart she wouldn't do. She touched her lips.

Ron just sat there with a stoic look on his face. His eyes were vacant. To Kim, his silence was deafening.

"I really didn't mean for it to happen." Kim quickly said to, if anything, break the silence. Ron still didn't make a sound. In fact, he never moved, or even blink his eyes. He just sat there with a blank look on his face, his mouth slightly open.

"I… felt that I should tell you." Ron's expression still hadn't changed. "Ron? Please, say something."

"How?" The word was quick, short and to the point. Almost spat out.

Kim spoke with a purpose. She had to get this out of her system quickly. "Well, I had stood up to leave after we had worked on the project for a while, and he had stood up at the same time. We ended up standing kinda close together. It surprised us both. Then it just sort of… happened. It all happened so fast, at first I didn't pull away, but then we both realized what was happening, and we immediately stopped. I was so frightened by what had happened Ron! I left immediately and I've been crying ever since."

It was then that Ron noticed how bloodshot her eyes were. "I finally had stopped when you called me to meet over here for lunch."

Ron was still silent, listening.

"Ron? Please… say something else."

"Do you like him?" Ron's voice was tinged with veiled anger and hurt. He felt his legs start to shake.

"Ron… please… don't ask…"

"I said, do you like him?" Ron's voice raised a little.

"I… like him… as a friend."

"You never kissed me on the mouth when were friends." Now his hands were shaking under the table. He put them under his thighs in an attempt to remain calm.

"Kim?" Ron asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Do you love him?"

Kim was so shocked by the question that she didn't answer right away. Immediately she regretted the pause. Before she could say anything else, Ron stood up from his seat, his hands visibly shaking. He started to walk away, but Kim's hand shot out and grabbed his hand. He stopped.

"Ron… I Love… YOU." She tried to put as much emphasis on this last word as possible.

Ron turned, and bent over to whisper into Kim's ear. "Then you shouldn't have kissed him."

Ron then stood, removed his hand from Kim's, and without another word walked out of the restaurant.

Kim buried her face in her hands as the tears flowed like a torrent. She slumped herself into the soft back of the bench seat, and started repeating to herself over and over as she continued to cry into her hands. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm so sorry. Ron, I am so sorry."

Meanwhile (Ron's thoughts):

_Why, why, why? Why did she even TELL me? Kim, why did you do that? And with Richard! One of OUR best FRIENDS! Does she want him more than me? Hell, he IS better looking than me. Auuugghhhh! I hate this! I loved, hell, I STILL love her, even though she kissed another guy! Now is definitely the time I wish I had more friends so I can talk about it! Why did she do this to me!_

When Ron got home, he immediately went to his room, closed the door, and promptly flopped on his bed silently crying into his pillow.

Back at Bueno Nacho:

As Kim continued to cry, she had placed her head in her arms on the table, hiding her face. Business seemed to continue on around her as usual. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her arm.

"Go away." Kim said without raising her head. Then there was another tap. This time, someone spoke.

"Kim? It's me, Monique." Kim raised her head at the sound of her friend's voice with watery, blood-shot eyes.

"Monique… I really… (sniff) screwed up!"

Monique sat down beside the redhead, and Kim immediately wrapped herself around Monique, crying fresh tears on her shoulder.

"Hey, gurlfriend," Monique said, caressing Kim's hair with a hand. "It can't be all bad. What happened?"

Kim spoke into her friend's hair. "I… told Ron (sniff) that… I k… kissed R… Richard!"

"What? Kim, you didn't! Not Richard, one of you and Ron's friends!" Monique said as she broke the embrace.

"Yeah. (sniff)…" Kim was searching her friend's face, looking for some sort of understanding, or forgiveness. There was neither.

"Oh Kim… Tell me what happened."

Kim recounted how she had gone over to Richards place to work on a school project with him. She was sitting on an easy chair, and Richard was on the end of a couch just a few feet away. Both had stood at the same time to get something to drink, and they ended up standing very close to each other. Without warning, suddenly the two were in a lip lock. Kim raised a leg, and pressed herself into Richard (there's no way she would tell Ron that little detail), and then suddenly both realized at the same time what was happening! They broke apart, and actually pushed each other away.

Both spoke at the same time, blushing, and saying the exact same thing. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

Kim quickly grabbed her books and backpack, saying she better go. She left Richard standing by himself alone in the middle of the room.

"Monique, I Love Ron! I don't know why we did that!"

Kim fell onto her friend's shoulder again, with a new batch of tears falling faster than the others.

"Kim…" Monique said as she slowly stood. "We need to get you home."

That night, two teenagers in love dreamed.

Ron's Dream:

A Priest spoke. "Do you, Kimberly Anne, take his hand in marriage, to have and to hold, to live in peace and harmony, to stay at his side both in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Her green eyes shimmered in the light.

Then the Priest spoke again. "Do you… Richard…"

"Nnnnoooooo!" Ron woke up screaming, and breathing like he had just ran a 200- yard dash.

Kim's dream:

Riding a powered snowboard, Kim was racing Shego to the last triangulated position of Ron. She just HAD to find him! She couldn't live with herself if Ron was missing, or worse.

Rounding a snow bank, Kim suddenly ran into… "Snowman Hank?"

Drakken stepped out from behind the large snowman. "Ahh… Kim Possible! I suppose you're looking for the buffoon?"

"Yes Drakken, I'm looking for Ron!"

"Well, he's not here. He left."

"What!" Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the middle of no-where, and Ron just took off?"

"Where did he go Drakken…" Kim said, sounding more like a demand than a question.

"I don't know. But I do know you will never find him. He left quite a while ago. Oh, and he left that." Drakken pointed to a red spot in the snow. In the middle of the red colored snow was a small microchip that was used for tracking purposes.

"Rrrroooonnnnn nnnnnooooooo!" Kim woke up bathed in sweat, and her covers kicked completely off the bed.

Neither slept a wink the rest of the night.

* * *

I will be trying to update two stories at a time here through the Holidays. Let me apologize in advance if I fall behind on updates...

Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Again, let me apologize about not updating sooner. The Holi-DAZE is starting! Hope y'all like this, as it is becoming harder for me to write. Writing about this sitch… uation is taxing, as it reminds me of a previous relationship. I'm trying to pull from that experience. Please let me know what you think in your review! Thanks!

Disclaimer (again): I don't own any of these characters. (By the way, is this necessary at the beginning of each chapter?)

Chapter 2

Friday, the next day after Kim had told Ron about "The Kiss", as he now referred to it as, Ron walked dejectedly to each of his classes. His mind was no where near where it should be for school.

All he could do was mull over everything that was said yesterday. He still remembered the hurt, the anger, and the sadness when Kim told him.

Finally it was lunch, and from habit, Ron's feet carried him to the cafeteria. He could hear the voices of other students as they whispered to each other. (curse this good hearing!)

"He looks so, depressed." One student said. "Something is VERY wrong here." Says another. _You don't know just **how** wrong._ Ron thought.

Going through the motions, and not even giving the lunchroom lady a smart remark, Ron took his tray and went to a table back in the corner. He sat there for a while, just staring at the slop on his tray.

He was so self absorbed, he didn't even notice that someone had walked up to the table he was sitting at. He didn't even notice that Kim had sat down in front of him with a bottle of water and a fruit cup. She decided to say something.

"Ron?" He looked up with a sullen face. "Can we please… talk?"

"Kim," Ron said as he started to slowly stand, "I'm tired. I don't think I'm ready to discuss this yet. OK?"

"Ron… Please? Just 5 minutes? You don't have to say anything, just listen. OK?"

Letting out a breath, Ron sat back down. "OK."

"Let me start by saying how horrible I feel about all of this. I just hope you realize that it is YOU I am in love with, and NOT Richard. What happened between us shouldn't have happened at all. I realize that. I could have not said anything to you, but I feel that our relationship should not harbor any secrets."

Kim lowered her head. "Ron, I hope you can find it in your heart to… forgive me." She almost did a "puppy-dog pout", but decided better against it.

Ron spoke with a loud voice, but he wasn't yelling. "Kim, you **cheated** on me!" Other students were now watching them. " I don't know if I can forgive you for that! Ever!" He quickly stood up, and began to walk away from the table. Kim's hand shot out with a blur, and she ended up half-leaning over the table, holding on to his shirt.

She wanted Ron back. She wanted HER Ron… back! "Ron, Please!" She was trying not to sound like she was pleading. Even though she was pleading for her life. "You're my love, you're my life, you're my… everything." The last word was almost a whisper.

"I'll do anything to get you back. ANYTHING." She closed her eyes, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. It almost melted Ron's heart as she let go of his shirt, and sat down crying into her hands. Almost.

"You sure Kim? Anything I ask?"

"Well… within… reason." She said with a small smile, realizing what she just said.

"Can't take it back Kim. You said ANYTHING."

"Yes, yes I did." She said, looking at Ron resolutely. "And I meant it. I'll do anything you say Ron."

"I'll get back to you, OK?" Kim gave a small nod. At least they were talking.

At this point in the conversation, Richard walked in to the cafeteria. Ron walked away from Kim, leaving her at the table. His path took him right past Richard.

"Hi Ron." Richard said quietly.

"Hey… Dick." After all, it is a proper version of Richard's name.

Ron continued out the cafeteria doors, and Richard just stood there, watching them close. Kim watched this little altercation, and could tell that all this was tearing Rich up.

_He hates me._ Richard thought._ Should I go talk to Kim? This is killing the best relationship I have ever seen in my life. What have I done? Maybe it would be best if I lay low for the next 2 or 3 weeks. All this over a stupid KISS! What was I thinking when I did that?_

He glanced over at Kim who motioned him over to the table. Neither of them noticed the chem. book that was left on one of the chairs. He walked up to Kim, who stood as soon as he reached her. The two looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Rich wanted to give her a hug so bad, but knew it would be very inappropriate. Especially in a place as public as the cafeteria. Instead, he placed hand on her shaking shoulder.

It was at this point that Ron re-entered the cafeteria to retrieve his forgotten Chemistry book. Neither Kim nor Richard saw him as he stood in the doorway, his hand tightly gripping the handle.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim finally saw Ron. _Oh No! _

"Richard, I think you better take your hand off my shoulder, slowly, and then walk out of here. Slowly.

"Ron?" He asked as his hand fell off of her shoulder.

"Yup."

Before Richard could turn around, The cafeteria door slammed shut, causing it to slightly buckle in the middle. The door handle was just hanging there loosely, mangled.

"Kim… I don't think we should…" Richard started to say.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Rich, you know that I like you, but…"

"Not… THAT way. I know. Kim, that was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life! I'm so sorry it happened."

"Thank-you for understanding Richard." He noticed that she never responded to his admitting it was his mistake. Usually Kim would respond with a "No Big." She didn't even say that.

The two friends separated, one going through the food line, and the other walked out of the cafeteria drinking a bottle of water.

After the door closed again, about 30 seconds later, Ron returned to retrieve his book.

* * *

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for all the reviews. I'm going to hold off responding to reviews 'til the end, if y'all don't mind. I might end this with a little controversy, and probably much discussion. But don't worry… the end won't come for a few more chapters. Just wanted to get one out before Christmas… As always, please let me know what'cha think!

Chapter 3

After school in cheer practice, two important people were missing. I'm sure you can guess who they were.

"Well guys," Tara said, "We may as well just call practice off today. Kim was going to show us a new routine, and we needed Ron to be the spotter in case someone fell during the pyramid."

"I knew it!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I knew those two dating was going to cause nothing but trouble!" She stormed off, hands at her side, pom poms swaying with each step. None of the other girls followed.

"Did you hear what happened?" Marcella spoke first.

"Yeah." Tara said. "She kissed Richard."

"I heard she literally attacked him!" Another girl said.

"No, I heard Richard actually tried to get her to do… things for him."

"Excuse me ladies, but I don't think it's nice to talk about someone behind their back." Ron was standing in the door to the gym.

"What…? How did you…"

"How long have you…?"

"Ben standing here? Long enough." Ron was looking at them all with veiled disgust, and then relaxed a bit. He breathed out a sigh. "Look, I know Kim and I have hit a bump in the road. We didn't mean for it to affect other people, but it seems that it has."

"Ron… we didn't mean…" Tara began.

"I know Tara, I know. I'm just surprised that you, of all people, would listen to gossip." Ron eyed Tara specifically. She hung her head at the dull barb.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Neither had noticed when the other girls had left. The two of them were suddenly standing alone in the gym, no one else around.

Tara looked up at Ron, and Ron stared into her deep blue eyes. Eyes that could only be described as pools of cool ocean water at sunset. Tara cautiously placed a hand on the side of Ron's face. He didn't flinch. In fact, he smiled a little.

She took a step closer to Ron. "You know, Ron," Tara said in a lower than normal voice. "If you want to drown your sorrows…" she slowly batted her eyes.

Now usually Ron was a little slow on the up-take, but he knew immediately what was going on. Tara was coming on to him as strong as a tidal wave! She inched her face closer to his and her eyes slowly closed. Her lips began to part slightly, and she kissed… the palm of Ron's hand.

"Tara… Please don't take this the wrong way. I think your pretty and stuff, but just because it looks like Kim and I are fighting, it doesn't mean you can take to me like a kitten to cat-nip."

Tara resisted the urge to correct Ron and tell him that catnip might be lethal to a kitten. She couldn't have anyway, because his hand was still over her mouth. Ron felt her breath on his hand, and realized he had left it there a little too long, and dropped his hand to his side. He mouthed the word 'sorry'.

"Ron," Tara said, taking his hand. "You know I like you, don't you?" He nodded, eyes looking down.

"Well, I would just like you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, please let me know."

Ron raised the hand that Tara was holding, and clasped it in both of his. "Thank-you." He then gently kissed the back of her hand, let it go, and walked out of the gym.

Tara just stood there, her hand still in the air where Ron had released it. After glancing around to make sure no one had seen what had happened, or what she was about to do, Tara placed the back of the hand that Ron had kissed on the side of her cheek. After sighing deeply with a small grin, she quickly went to the locker room to change and go home.

She never noticed the dark figure with green eyes watching from the rafters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

_Where is Ron going?_ Kim thought. She thought for sure that he wasn't going to practice. She wasn't, so why would he?

Being the ever-curious redheaded spitfire that she was, Kim went into mission mode, and followed.

Sneaking through the air ducts that led to the rafters above the gym, Kim reached her perch right when most of the team had left Ron and Tara alone. She could barely hear their voices, but it was loud enough for her to know what was being said.

When she saw Tara blatantly try to kiss Ron, she almost launched herself down on top of the blonde's head. That was when she saw Ron stop her with his hand. When she saw Ron take her hand in his, Kim didn't notice that she was leaning precariously over the edge, and suddenly had to catch herself before falling! She didn't hear what Ron had said to Tara! _Damn!_ Kim straightened herself and watched Tara go off to the locker room.

Kim sat there dumbfounded on the steel support beam. Ron had been given a golden opportunity to kiss another girl, and he didn't do it! Kim suddenly felt even worse than before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kim finally started to leave the school, her senses were on full alert. She did NOT want to run into Ron. Her emotions were already frazzled by what she witnessed in the gym, and if she ran into Ron, Kim figured she might lose control of them.

After a couple close calls, and then actually ducking just inside the door of one of the boys' bathrooms, Kim took a deep breath. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Kim?" Brick asked her. "You know this is the boys bathroom, don't you?"

_Oh crap…_

Kim had to think quickly. "Bonnie shoved me in here as a joke! Sorry guys!" Kim said as she shielded her eyes from the two who were standing at urinals and trying very hard to hide 'certain things'. She quickly slipped out of the door, thinking she had made a clean get-away.

"Possible! Just what do you think your doing?" Barkin, well… barked.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin! Wasn't watching where I was going. It was a mistake! It'll never happen again!"

Leaning over the petite redhead, Barkin spoke in a low voice. "See that it doesn't. Oh, and by the way, he's left the school grounds. You're safe."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kim quickly headed towards her locker. She just hoped that Mr. Barkin was referring to Ron being gone.

Kim opened her locker, and noticed that her computer was dark. Apparently there hadn't been any hits on the web site lately, and Wade must have stepped away from his terminal.

Placing her books in the locker, she then closed the door, and Kim just about jumped out of her shoes when she saw who had walked up and was standing on the other side of the door.

Richard stood there, hair messed up, his shirt disheveled, and a black eye!

"Rich! What… happened? Who did this to you?" She cautiously touched the side of his face where the black eye was spreading.

"K…Kim…" He started, not sure where to begin. His legs were still shaking from the encounter he just had. It happened so fast, he really couldn't have said what exactly happened, but he knew who had given him the black eye. He knew Kim would not be pleased with the answer.

"Kim… it w… was…"

* * *

Yup, sorry… had to put a bit of a cliffy in here. Go ahead and guess who gave Rich the black eye… I bet you would neeeever guess…

Oh and… Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again… Going a slightly different direction. Hope y'all like… let me know…

Disclaimer (again): I don't own the Kim Possible characters. Richard is a character created by Richard Sirois…

Chapter 4

"Kim… it w… was…"

Kim's computer came to life inside her locker interrupting Rich. "Kim! Glad you're there! You will never guess who is sending you a live feed."

"Stream it, Wade." Suddenly Kim's attention was on her computer screen, and away from Rich. Apparently he wasn't much interested, as he leaned against the locker next to hers, out of the computers camera range.

The screen fizzled with static, and Drakken's face appeared. "Shego? Is this thing on? OK… good. Hello Kim Possible. I bet you are wondering why I am contacting you through your website. That's because it would take too long to snail-mail this video to you." He gestured a slash mark across his throat.

Immediately the screen changed, fizzed with some more static, and suddenly the screen showed a picture that made Kim inhale sharply, and her hand cover her mouth.

"Oh my God, Ron!"

Ron was strapped down to a large stainless steel table, and large cables were attached to his hands by a clamp that completely covered them. A vaguely familiar form was hunched over a computer, facing away from the camera. Suddenly the figure turned around.

"Drakken, you fool!" It was Monkey Fist! "I told you I wasn't ready for another 10 minutes!" He hopped over to the camera, and his hand swung, knocking it over, causing the picture to turn sideways.

"Kim!" She heard Ron yell in the background. "Don't come here! It's …" The video suddenly cut off.

Drakkens face suddenly appeared again. "What, were back? Already? Anyway. We have you're Buffoon here…" Drakken was suddenly pushed out of the picture by Shego.

"Better come get your loser boyfriend, Princess! After we're done with him, he will need you to push his wheel chair!" She advanced on the camera as she spoke, her face turning to a grimace. Her hand then reached behind the camera, and the picture went dark.

Immediately, Wade's face appeared. "That's it Kim. I've got a ride going to you now!"

Grabbing Richard by the arm, Kim rushed out of the school to catch the VTOL jet that was landing on the front yard of the school.

As the two strapped themselves in, Kim spoke loudly so she could be heard over the roar of the engines. "Rich! You better tell me what happened, and fast!" After the engine roar faded in favor of speed, Richard told his tale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously, outside the school.

Ron walked out the front doors of the school after speaking with Tara. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his head down as he watched the ground under his feet. His thoughts were on a particular redhead, and what Tara had just told him. He never noticed the fairly large hovercraft rise over a nearby tree with one occupant. He also didn't see the green and black figure hidden in the shadows of the same tree.

Shego raised her hands to her mouth with the blow-dart, and blew hard. The dart caught Ron in the side of the neck. It was only then, after raising his hand to his neck by reaction, did he look to his left and see Shego standing there with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Oh no you didn't!" Shego heard from right behind her. She turned just in time to have a dark-haired form tackle her at the waist. They both went down, rolling on the hard sidewalk. They rolled together and then separated. Shego jumped up before her attacker did, and she delivered a roundhouse kick to the left side of his face. He spun around, and landed hard, as he fought to keep consciousness.

Shego walked over to the struggling form of Ron, who had fallen on his knees as he fought the drug that was now coursing through his bloodstream. She picked him up, and threw him over her shoulder without any resistance. Raising her hand to signal Dr. Drakken in the hover vehicle, a ladder dropped down. Just as it lifted off, Ron was able to give Richard a final look in the eye before he finally succumbed to the knockout drug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it? No explanation?" Kim asked as they neared Drakken's local lair/hang-out.

Rich just shook his head side to side, eyes lowered. "I… I couldn't help him. Shego w… was just t… too quick."

"Don't blame yourself. Shego's taken out people far worse than you!"

"Gee, thanks Kim. That makes me feel soo much better."

"Cut the sarcasm, and get your head in the game! I'm going to need your help to save Ron!"

Rich raised his head suddenly, surprised by Kim's statement. "Y… you want me to help?"

"I can't do this alone!"

"B… but…"

"But nothing." Kim was all business. She so did NOT want to be having this discussion right now when she had to rescue Ron. As soon as the wheels touched the ground, both were out of the jet like a shot. Kim pulling Richard along by the wrist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the lair:

What ARE you doing?" Ron asked Monkey Fist as he typed more into the computer terminal.

"My dear boy. If you haven't figured it out yet, then I really do pity you."

"Pity me all you want Monkey Boy! Just tell me what you and Drakken are up to!"

Fist took a deep breath, and pushed it out hard. "You see, I asked Drakken to figure out a way to pull the Mystical Monkey Power out of your body, and put it into me! I've gotten tired of running all around the globe trying to find a Monkey Amulet here, a Monkey Idol there…"

"Monkey, Monkey, everywhere a monkey!" Ron quipped, hoping to stall him longer so Kim could arrive. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"On the contrary, my boy. Drakken's device is really quite simple. He was able to define the energy signature that Monkey Power uses, and this device attracts it. After it is all collected from your body, it will go here," He placed his hand on a metal chair that looked for all intensive purposes like a hairstylists hair dryer, "and directly into meee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" His laugh rose in pitch as he hopped back over to the keyboard.

Kim and Richard were crawling through an air duct as they headed deeper into the lair. Wade had pinpointed a large energy signature, and was directing them towards it. The two whispered back and forth.

"Left at the next junction, then another right, Kim. That should put you right above the room."

"Thanks Wade, you Rock." Kim whispered. It was at that point that both heard the echo of Monkey Fists' laughter. She then removed the earpiece, and placed it in her pocket with the Kimmunicator.

"Kim? Don't you think we should hold off? I mean this could be a trap."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kim snapped back, causing Rich to slightly wince. "Now be quiet! We're on a rescue mission here!" She whispered vehemently.

"But Kim…" Rich started to press the issue.

"Rich…"

"Kim, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Uhh, Rich… I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything. Remember?"

"But Kim, I don't…"

"Shhh!"

"Kim…" Rich grabbed her on the ankle to stop her forward progress. "I love you!"

Yeah, I know I've shifted into an action fic now… But the real question is going to be whether Kim and Richard can now work together to save Ron… What will Kim's reaction be to Richard's formal declaration to her? Especially in the middle of a rescue mission? For Ron! (told y'all no one would guess…)


	5. Chapter 5

Like sands through the hour glass, so are the… oops, sorry, wrong TV show! Hope y'all like this update! (hope it's not going too fast, I tend to rush things…) Let me know what you think of the new installment…

Disclaimer (again): I do not own the characters contained within the following…

Chapter 5

Kim stopped cold in her tracks. She wasn't sure which was more commanding; his voice, or his hand holding her ankle. She didn't like either one. In fact, both actions made her very angry. Not showing any emotion, she decided to try something.

Rich saw Kim stop, and she seemed to be in thought. She curled her legs up underneath herself, and brought her body around to face him. Suddenly Kim's face was mere inches from his. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Her eyes slowly began to close, and he saw her mouth begin to pucker slightly as if to give him a kiss. He closed his eyes in anticipation. He never saw it coming.

SMACK! Kim had slapped him on the face! And with a bare hand! And on the same side as his black eye! Raising a hand to the stinging skin, he watched Kim put her glove back on. She then raised her index finger as if in warning with a stern look on her face. Without a word, Kim's legs went under herself again, and she continued on to the grate at the end of the duct.

Slowly, Rich came up beside Kim, careful not to touch her. His face was still stinging from the slap. Kim didn't even look at him, as she was looking at Ron strapped to the table in the room below. Rich could see a small tear drop from her eye, and roll down her cheek.

As she turned towards Rich, Kim quickly wiped the tear off her cheek. She was back into 'Mission Mode'.

"OK, Ron… I mean, Rich. I'm going to remove this grate, and then I want you to go over to the computer, and… fiddle around with it." She non-chalantly waved her hand towards the general area where the computer was. "While you do that, I'm going to free Ron. Got it?"

"Now won't Monkey Fist come after me?" Rich asked with a concerned face. "I haven't dealt with him before. Ron always has."

"I know." Kim then quickly and quietly used her lipstick laser to remove the grate. She then literally shoved him out the opening. After a stifled yelp, he recovered quickly enough to land on his feet. Barely. He quick shot a glance up at Kim, and she just mouthed the word 'GO'.

Monkey Fist was on the opposite side of the room working on some equipment with his back turned towards the air duct. _Paf… _"What was that?" He said as he twirled around, dropping into an offensive Monkey Crouch.

"Just me, Dude." Ron said from the table. "Sorry, I had beans today."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron had seen Richard drop from the opening in the wall, and sneak over to the computer and start typing. He inwardly hoped that Rich knew what he was doing. He had to keep Monkey Fists attention so Rich could finish whatever it was he was doing.

"Don't you think you can loosen these bands, just a little bit? My wrists are starting to chafe! At least get me some talcum powder, or something! C'mon!"

Stepping towards Ron, Fist then saw something out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped to the side, and he saw someone messing with the computer.

"Don't touch that! Those settings are very delicate, and they must not deviate!" His voice went shrill with the last word.

Realizing he didn't have any monkey ninjas with him, Monte decided to take care of the intruder himself. In three hops, he was behind Richard, and yanked him off his feet. Richard was usually a pretty good fighter, but he wasn't used to going up against a master of Tai Ching Pek Whar.

Immediately he had Rich in a headlock with one arm, and with his other arm, he had Rich's arm bent up behind his back. Pushing up hard, Fist made Richard yelp in pain.

Kim was working on Ron's manacles with her laser lipstick when Monte yelled out. "Kim Possible! How nice of you to join our little party! Now step away from the only thing I need to make me All Powerful…" He spat the last word through his teeth.

"And if I don't do what you want?" Ron asked rubbing his wrists. Kim hadn't yet released his ankle restraints.

"Then you will find out how much resistance to pain your little friend here has." He pressed up on the arm that was held behind Richard's back, and pulled his head sideways. The combination of the head going one way, and the shoulder going another caused Rich to yell out painfully. "Gahhhhh"

Ron's thoughts:

_I feel so bad standing here watching Monkey Dude rip Rich apart. But part of me wants to see this happen soo bad! I feel bad feeling this way, but I can't help it! Knowing what he's done! You shouldn't have kissed her, you bastard! I really wish I was the one doing this to him… You should have never kissed her!_

Kim's thoughts:

_Why did you tell me you loved me? That was SO not the best time to do it! You know that's going to complicate things! I really should have been more forthcoming with my feelings towards you, Rich. I still love Ron! I always have, and always will! I should have never kissed you!_

Then both Kim and Ron said to each other at the exact same time, "I guess we better save him."

Kim stepped between Fist and Ron. She handed Ron the laser behind her back, so Fist couldn't see. She slowly walked towards them, talking in a slow and gentle voice.

"Monte, you really don't want to do this, do you? Please don't hurt him… (_much_). You know you can't win." She had closed the distance by half.

"Another step," Fist moved his hand from behind Rich's back and poised his fingers on the throat. "And I rip out his throat!" Kim stopped.

Keeping Fist's eyes locked with hers, she had given Ron plenty of time to finish freeing himself. After releasing the ankle clamps, Ron slipped down the opposite side of the table, and was able to quietly steal himself behind a bank of equipment.

Fist never saw the movement. "Please, Monty, let him go (_or not_)."

"Hey Rich, got a monkey on your back?" Ron suddenly said with a big goofy grin. He was only a few feet from the two.

"What? How did you…?" Fist was taken completely off guard. Kim took three large steps towards both Monty and Rich. Just as she stepped in front of them, she brought a foot up between Rich's legs in a snap kick. Cringing, and closing his eyes, Rich waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead, he heard Monkey Fist groan. Rich stepped away from the monkey man, and looked at him in wonder, as Fist had both hands on his crotch, moaning in pain with his eyes rolled up in his head. Finally he fell to the floor, moaning in pain, his hands between his legs.

With eyes as big as golf balls, Rich stared at Kim. "How… did you…?"

"Lower center of gravity." Was all she said with a smile.

Just as Fist hit the hard concrete, Drakken and Shego came bursting through the main door into the room with Shego's hands ablaze! Immediately, Kim, Ron, and Rich all took fighting stances, facing the newcomers.

"Kill the redhead and the buffoon, but leave the third for questioning." Drakken said with a sneer.

"Are you kidding? Kimmie I can handle alone, but both at of them at the same time? Not a chance. Let's jet Dr. D.!" Shego spun on her heels, grabbed Drakken by the shirt collar, and ran out the same door they had come in. Drakkens feet never touched the floor once.

With the danger finally gone, all three relaxed audibly. Kim stepped forward, and turned around so she could face the most important men in her life. With her head down, her hair fell forward covering most of her face. She slowly raised her head, and the guys could see tears streaming down her face…

She raised her arms, and without pause, ran into the arms of…

* * *

Finally! Had some trouble ploading this chapter... kept getting a time-out error... Oh well, it's posted now...

Oops! Ending the chapter! Just wanted to see if everyone was still awake! Final chapter is next… Who does Kim run to? Any guesses? Will it be Rich? Will it be Ron? Have you forgotten that Monkey Fist is still in the room? Until the next chapter, same Kim-time, same Possible-channel!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the replacement for chapter 6. I went a completely different route. I hope y'all enjoy this. I may post the chapter I deleted after I finish so others can read the mistakes I made in it, and maybe learn from what I did wrong. Would this be a good idea? Let me know, preferrably by a PM. Thanks…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved…

Chapter 6

With the danger finally gone, all three relaxed audibly. Kim stepped forward, and turned around so she could face the most important men in her life. With her head down, her hair fell forward covering most of her face. She slowly raised her head, and the guys could see tears streaming down her face…

She raised her arms, and without pause, ran into the arms of…_ ME! Please be me, please be me!_

_Damn! She ran into the arms of that butthead! Kim…_ He continued to think in his head as he watched the two hold each other tight and kiss each other passionately.

_I actually feel kinda dirty watching this. Maybe I should avert my eyes. Yeah, that's it, look down at your shoes, and walk non-chalantly out the door._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in school was a literal HELL! The once energetic young man was just sulking around the school, walking to classes with no gusto at all. Although, there was ONE class that he really enjoyed. All others just seemed like endless fodder to him.

He just couldn't stand seeing the two of _them_ together, after what had happened between Kim and him. In one particular class that he really had no interest in, but had to be there anyway, he noticed that Kim had come in the classroom by herself. Not with that, that… _OK, now I'm starting to scare MYSELF. I usually don't think about other people like that. I really shouldn't be feeling this kind of animosity (wow, school word!) towards another person. It's just that…_

Kim sat down right beside him! _Oh CRAP! What should I do? What should I say? What should I…_

"Hey there…" Kim said. "Are you… OK?" A look of concern covered her face like a veil.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess so. Sorry, I'm just not too talkative right now. By the way, where IS…"

"We don't have this class together." Kim gave a half smile as if remembering something. "I understand if you don't want to talk right now."

"Th… that's OK, Kim. We probably… should… uhh, talk?"

"Yeah…" Kim breathed the word out. "After cheer practice?"

"Sure, that's OK with me. Where?"

"Where else?" Kim said knowingly.

"You still like to go there?"

"Yeah, it can be quiet at times. And I think we should be in familiar surroundings, and with at least a FEW people around. You know. In case things get…"

"Ugly?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but I can't think of another way to say it."

"OK, that works for me. See you after practice then."

"Thanks. Thanks for understanding." Kim said with that half smile again.

The rest of the day he felt even worse. He couldn't even concentrate in his favorite class.

"Wake up, you slacker!" Barkin's voice boomed in his ear. He shook his head to both pull himself out of the spaced-out trance, and to get his hearing back in his left ear.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin. Guess I've got other things on my mind."

"You normally take to this subject so well. Has what happened between you and Possible affected you so much that it affects even your favorite class?" Mr. Barkin could always be so forward.

"Yeah. I guess the whole school knows by now, huh?"

"Biggest scandal since Mim and Jonathan." Barkin said.

"Been that long, huh?"

The bell rang, signifying that class was over. The last class. Cheer practice was about an hour long, and he wasn't sure how to handle that hour.

As the students began to stand up out of their desks, Mr. Barkin spoke loudly, again. "Listen up miscreants! Do I need to remind those of you who need to be reminded that their presence is required in Detention Room 13?"

_Crap! That includes me! I almost forgot. Just because I was caught chewing gum in class that one time. That ONE TIME!_

Even though there were things to do in detention, they were so menial, that he could do them without even thinking about them. As a result, he thought of other things.

_Do I love Kim? Yes, of course I do. I've even told her that. Was it how I told her? Was the timing all wrong?_ He sighed heavily out loud. _I really wish I could go to school somewhere else. That way I wouldn't have to see her each day. See her with… HIM, each day. But… I do love her enough that I want Kim to be happy. If she is happy with him, then I should just let it be. My love may never falter, but I know that neither will his. Heck, it's probably even stronger than mine._ He looked up at the clock. _Well, in about 10 minutes, I'll find out what Kim has to say. I hope it's not too painful for me to hear._

Kim was also watching the clock. She couldn't help but think about what this discussion would be. She knew what she had to tell him, but it had to be in a way that he knew the score, and that there wouldn't be any misinterpretation. Kim quickly found out though, that she couldn't be thinking about one thing, and be doing something else that required almost all of her concentration.

WHAM! "Oops, sorry, Bonnie." Kim had crashed into her, almost full force. "Guess my mind was on other things. Sorry girls, let's try that again. I promise to not mess up."

"Ooh, little Miss Perfect here has admitted to making a mistake." Bonnie said condescendingly. "You know what Kimmie? If you don't get your head in the game by tomorrow, we can kiss the Regionals good-bye!"

"You know what Bonnie, you're right." This comment made Bonnie do a double –take.

"Wha…?"

"Let's call it a day, and hit it fresh again tomorrow. I'll be able to concentrate more then." _I'm positive of that after I've had this little talk._

Kim had called practice only about 10 minutes early, so she was able to throw on some deodorant, and change back in to her regular clothes before meeting him. As she walked through the halls towards their meeting place, Kim had a few thoughts on her mind.

_What am I going to tell him? I mean, we've been friends for such a long time, I hope he doesn't hate me afterwards. My heart just belongs to another, completely. My heart, my soul, my everything, belongs to him. I hope I'm able to tell him this._

Walking into the room, he saw that their usual table was empty, and sat down. No sooner had he done so, she walked in. She looked so beautiful, so radiant. Kim always looked like this when she felt good. She always looked like this when she was with him.

But this time, she was by herself again. It was going to be just the two of them talking about where the relationship had gone, and why it was falling apart.

Kim walked over and sat down. She had a sad look on her face that belied the turmoil in her mind, and her heart. She decided to speak first.

"I actually wasn't sure if you would show up." Kim said

"I'll admit that I had second thoughts."

"Can I talk first, and you listen? Please don't say anything until I'm done."

"OK."

"I hope you know how much I love him. I mean, we've been friends forever, and now I've been feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my mind and I see, he was always there for me. I'm sorry, but there just cannot, nor will there ever be, anything between… us." Kim indicated herself and him.

"So that's just it, Kim? You're going to drop me like a sack of potatoes? Like a piece of liver? Like…" His voice was starting to rise, and the few people around were now looking at the two of them

"Please, not so loud." Kim placed her hand on his, but then quickly removed it.

"Kim… I thought we had something special. I thought we could be together. Just the two of us."

"I'm so sorry. This just cannot work. I hope that we can still be friends."

"Oh great! The 'I hope we can still be friends' speech. Kim, I don't know if I can do that!" He said, almost raising his voice again. "But you know what? I will try. Because of what I feel for you, I will try. It's going to be hard, I know, but I'll work it out, somehow."

"Thank-you sooo much! You have no idea how this makes me feel." Kim took his hands in hers, gave a quick squeeze, and released them.

"Kim?" He said with expectant eyes "I don't suppose… we could… for old time's sake? As a good-bye?"

Kim couldn't believe he was asking this! He wanted a good-bye kiss after all that she had just told him? She wanted to slap him so hard on the face, but she couldn't do it.

"No Richard, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

* * *

I purposely wrote this with ambiguity until the very end. Did it work? It was the first time I've tried anything like that.

Please stay tuned for one more chapter, and/or an epilogue. Ron still needs to have his say to Kim, and he also will want Kim to apologize to him for what started this whole thing.

My special Thanks to two people: Surforst, for the virtual slap to the face, and MrDrP for the PM. It gave me a few more things to think about.

I hope you like this better than my last chapter, as I took a 180 degree turn with what to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost done… Most likely just one more chapter. Let me preface this chapter saying that I DO NOT hold any bad feelings for Richard Sirois, or hate any of his artwork. I am very appreciative of him letting me do this story based on one of his artworks. Art is such a relative thing, and everyone has his or her own opinion of things. If your reading this Rich, thank-you so much for this opportunity! You Rock!

Chapter 7

The next day being Saturday, Kim was able to talk Ron in to going with her to the mall, again. In fact, it only took about 20 seconds of a puppy dog pout, and she didn't even have it turned up to full power.

The two were walking up to Club Banana, and immediately Kim saw Monique working with a mannequin in the store window. Kim knocked on the glass, and waved. Monique motioned her to come inside the store, and that she wanted to talk. Of course Kim couldn't turn her down.

"Ron, do you mind waiting out here for a while so I can catch Monique up on everything that's happened?"

"Sure, KP. No problem. I'll go get us something to drink at the food court while I wait. OK?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you in about 20 minutes, 30 tops. I love you Ron…" Kim placed a nice lingering kiss on Ron's lips, making his face go goofy. She loved doing that to him.

After Ron got his wits about himself again, he thrust his hands into his pockets, and walked off towards the food court. _At least I don't need to by food for Rufus this time._ He thought to himself. _The poor little guy has been sick for the last few days from getting into a bad batch of Gorgonzola. I'm glad we can pick him up at the vet tonight and he can go home. Boy have I got a lot to tell him!_

As Ron continued his trek towards the mall's Bueno Nacho to get a couple drinks and a mini-burrito to go, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. (Actually it was a Monkey sense, but he doesn't know about that yet. Besides, different story) It was Rich!

_What the heck is he doing here? It's almost as if he's… spying on us? Nah. I can't believe he would do that. _

Rich's next move told Ron that he wasn't spying, because he began walking right over to the table where he was sitting down!

Walking slowly up to Ron as he sat down, Rich was walking very tentatively. He really did not want to do this, but he just had to talk to Ron. He didn't like to burn bridges, and he still wanted to be Ron's friend, if he could. Rich spoke first as he stepped up to the table.

"Hey, Ron. Do you mind?" He indicated one of the other chairs at the table.

Looking at Rich out of the corner of his eye, Ron responded. "N… no. Go right ahead." He pulled the mini-burrito and drinks closer to himself. _What is he up to?_

"Ron, can I be frank?" Rich began to pull out the chair.

"Why would I call you Frank?" Ron was truly confused by the question.

"Can I be blunt?" Rich said, breathing out, slightly exasperated.

"Sure, Rich. You can say what ever is on your mind."

"Thanks. First let me apologize to you Ron. I am so sorry all of this happened. I really am." Rich almost had a look of sorrow on his face as he sat down.

"Well, Rich, I would say 'No Big', but that wouldn't be the truth. It really was." Ron was beginning to not like this conversation.

"Why did you do it?" Ron had his serious face on, and was looking Rich right in the eye. Rich was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, and he began to stumble over his words.

"I… uhh… I…"

Ron had always been a pretty laid back kind of guy, but here was a another guy sitting at the same table as him that had kissed his girlfriend. His girlfriend Kim Possible. The woman he loved more than life itself. This guys lips had pressed against hers, his tongue most likely… The normally reserved Ron Stoppable suddenly snapped.

"Rich…" Ron said as he stood up, pushing the chair out from under himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. This was the guy that had held Kim against his body. This was the guy that tried to take away HIS Kim. This was the guy that smashed lips with HIS girlfriend. And he used to be OUR friend!

Ron's lip curled into a small snarl, and he walked around the table, advancing on Rich. Seeing Ron walking towards him in this manner, all Rich could do was stand up, and slowly back away from Ron. He SO did not want a confrontation like this. All he had wanted to do was apologize, and hopefully go on with his life. This was NOT what he had planned on!

"Ron? P… please… let's b… be reasonable here. Let's b… be civilized." His voice started to shake a little as Ron continued to slowly walk towards him with his hands clenched into fists.

Suddenly Rich saw something in Ron's eyes that he had never seen before. It was anger. Pure unbridled anger. Ron Stoppable was angry with him.

_Oh crap._ Rich groaned inwardly.

The anger in Ron's eyes made Rich back up even further, and suddenly his back was against a brick wall. Looking around, he noticed that Ron had backed him into the small hallway that led back towards the bathrooms. He never noticed that the immediate area had suddenly cleared of people.

Rich wasn't sure at the time, but as Ron continued to stride towards him, he would swear that Ron's eyes were glowing with an intense blue fire! With his back against the wall, all of a sudden in what seemed like a micro-second, Ron's nose was inches from his own.

"What did you think you were doing?" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Wh… what d… do you mean?" Rich tried very hard to look innocent.

"The Kiss!" Rich would also swear that he had heard an almost inhuman growl rise from Ron's throat.

"It… it was an accident! Really!" Rich was beginning to feel real fear.

"Don't PLAY me Rich! I'm NOT in the mood!" Ron's hand slammed the wall right by his head. It moved so fast, that Rich barely even saw it.

"Now I'm going to ask you again." Ron backed off a little, but the hand that had hit the wall never moved. "Why did you kiss my girlfriend?"

"Honestly Ron," Rich said, as the fear he felt was becoming palpable to his own tongue. "I don't know why. Please believe me when I say that I never wanted ANY of this to happen!"

Rich was looking into Ron's eyes, searching for any kind of forgiveness. There was none. "I never wanted to ruin any relationships, or hurt any friendships. Especially yours or Kim's."

His eyes fell at the last statement, and for a second, Ron thought that Rich was going to start crying.

"You never answered my question Rich. I'm not asking again. I want to know why." Ron had calmed down a little, but he was most definitely still angry.

"You want the truth Ron?" Brown eyes bore into his soul. "Of course you do." Rich broke the eye contact. "The truth is Ron… I love her. There, I said it. I love Kim Possible! Are you happy now?"

Ron was actually a little surprised at this statement, though it didn't show on his face. In fact, his facial expression was opposite. His eyebrows narrowed, and Ron asked Rich a very important question.

"You're not going to act on these feelings again, are you?"

Rich was silent.

Ron moved his face a little closer to Rich. "ARE you?"

"No Ron, I won't." Even though he was frightened beyond belief, Rich knew that his word was as good as gold. He just hoped that Ron thought the same.

With a sudden turn of about 180 degrees, Ron's face went from deadly serious to one of his goofy trademark grins. "How about a Naco to go? I'm buying."

_Huh…? Well, I guess that's Ron._

Suddenly Ron removed his hand from the wall, turned, and walked away from Rich. Immediately he noticed that Ron was brushing something from his right hand as he walked away. _Is that… concrete dust?_

Rich slowly turned his head to the left, and his jaw dropped at what he saw on the wall. A small area about the size of a fist and about 2 inches deep was completely pulverized! Small pieces of concrete were still slowly falling out of the hole.

"You know what Ron?" Rich called out. "I… I'll take a raincheck on that Naco. OK?"

"That's cool." Ron said as he turned around and began walking backwards towards the table he was sitting at earlier. "Your loss. I'll talk to later."

Rich quickly left the mall, completely forgetting to get the art supplies that he had originally went there for.

Just as Rich left the mall, Kim came out of Club Banana and went over to Ron's table in the food court. He was just finishing the mini-burrito, and handed Kim her diet drink.

"Ready to go Ron? I'm shopped out." Kim dropped a couple of Club Banana bags on the table, and Ron promptly picked them up.

"Sure, let's go." He quickly slurped the rest of his drink, and stepped up beside Kim. He wrapped his arm around her small waist, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Kim?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"While I was waiting for you, Rich stopped by."

"Really?" Kim was suddenly a little nervous.

"Really. We had a good… talk."

"Well, I'm glad you and Rich… talked." She didn't quite believe that it was just talk. Kim after all knew how her boyfriend could over-react sometimes.

Ron had Kim's bags over his right shoulder, and he suddenly noticed something on his right hand. "Excuse me Kim."

Ron removed his left arm from around her waist, turned slightly away from her, and brushed the small bit of dust and powder from his right hand. He then quickly wrapped his arm around her again, pulled her close, and the two walked out of the mall.

To be continued…

* * *

Only one more chapter to go. I haven't decided yet if it will be a full chapter, or an epilogue. Don't forget that Ron is still going to want Kim to apologize to him… 

As always, please R and R…


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this is the last chapter! Hope everyone likes it… If there are any major loose ends that I missed, let me know. On with the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters involved in this story. This FanFiction was written by permission of Richard Sirois, whos artwork this story is based upon.

Chapter 8

The two teenagers arrived at Kim's house, and both had just entered her bedroom. Ron threw the bags onto Kim's bed.

"Ron! Be careful!"

"What? They're just clothes, not anything breakable."

"The shirts are cashmere and satin! You don't just toss them around like rags." She quickly picked the bags off the bed and proceeded to gently take the items out and lay them on the bed.

Ron looked admonished, and plopped down on her desk chair, his head hung low.

"I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have barked at you like that." She walked over to him and quickly kissed Ron on the lips. First he smiled, and then so did she.

"Kim…" Ron said as he took both her hands into his, "There is still something that I would like you to do."

"What's that…? Oh that's right. Ron, I've apologized and said I was sorry so many times. What else do you want me to do?"

"Remember in the cafeteria when you said you would do anything to get me back?"

"Yeeeesssss…" Kim was starting to get a little worried where this was going. "But we're already back together, aren't we?"

"Do you remember how I said I would 'Get back to you' in regards to that?"

"Uhhh. Yes. I think so." Actually Kim didn't have to think. That scene had been replayed over and over in her mind during the day and her dreams at night. It was one of the worst days in her life.

"Well, I'd like to cash this promise in."

"I said I would do anything, what would you like me to do? I'm all yours." She stood straight in front of him, her hands out at her sides with the palms forward.

Ron's eyebrow shot up at this statement. Kim was so trusting of him. He knew she truly loved him. Here was Kim Possible, standing in front of Ron, her boyfriend, saying she would do anything he asked. Anything. I would be lying if a few adolescent thoughts didn't enter Ron's mind. But he had a better idea.

"Kim, I've actually thought about this for some time." He stood up from the chair and stepped up to her, pulling Kim into his body. Kim was slightly surprised.

"Oh…! Ron!" He placed his hands on Kim's lower back, and she slightly leaned away from him, pressing her waist into his. "I never thought…"

"Oh, no Kim. N… nothing like th… that." The contact surprised him a little, and it was making things… stir. He quickly backed himself off, knowing that Kim would soon feel what was starting to… uh… rise. "I would never ask you to do anything like that. I respect you too much."

Kim felt a little confused. She was glad he wasn't going to ask for a sexual favor, but a little disappointed at the same time.

Ron continued to hold her gaze for a few silent seconds, and then spoke again. "You know how we have that assembly on Monday in the gym?"

"Yeah…" She was getting a little suspicious

"Well, I would like you to request to speak to the student body for a minute or two afterwards. I'm sure they will let you do this."

"Why…?"

"I'll let you know then."

"Ron, I'm not going to promise to do something before you tell me what it is."

"You said you would do anything, Kim. Well, this is what I want you to do. Can you trust me?"

"OK. I trust you Ron."

"Good." He then planted a kiss on Kim's lips that left her breathless. _Dang, this boy can kiss!_

"Now I need to go get Rufus from the vet, and make sure he's OK after getting that bad cheese. Then I'm going to spend all day Sunday, tomorrow, cleaning out our garage. Again."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, that's OK. Besides, I have a score to settle with a certain concrete Garden Gnome. I know he's in there somewhere. See you Monday morning?"

"OK, see you then." Ron gave her another quick kiss on the lips, and then gave her a hug. "I love you KP." He whispered into her ear, and promptly left her room before she could even respond in kind.

All day Sunday, Kim couldn't help but wonder what Ron was going to have her do at the assembly on Monday. _Why would he want me to talk to the ENTIRE student body? I hope it's nothing embarrassing. He did say to trust him, so I will. I just hate not knowing._

That evening Ron called Kim.

"So Kim, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Not really, Ron. I wish you would tell me what you are planning. You know how much I hate not knowing something."

"Hey… I asked you to trust me, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, and yes, I do trust you."

"Good KP. Oh, you know what?"

"What?"

"I Love You."

"I Love you too, Ron."

"Goodnight KP."

"Goodnight Ron."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school, the lunch hour had been extended to accommodate the assembly. Apparently, Team Impossible was going to be there to lecture everyone about the dangers of drugs, and the importance of completing their education.

All three members were there with their TI uniforms on, but a very noticeable GJ patch also adorned the clothing. Both Ron and Kim couldn't help but smile at that.

After the lecture was over, a short Q and A session ensued. Not many students asked questions, so it was very short. When there were no more questions, Mr. Barkin approached the podium.

"One last thing before we adjourn, Miss Kimberly Possible has asked for a word with the entire school. Miss Possible, if you will step up here, please? You have just a couple of minutes."

Kim looked over at Ron, and she stood up. "Ron, I still don't know what I'm going up here for. A little help here, please?"

"I'll be right up there with you Kim. I've got it all right here." Ron waved a folded piece of paper that he had just pulled from his pocket.

Kim walked up the steps of the stage, and over to the podium. Ron had followed her every step of the way. She stepped up behind the podium, and looked out over the entire school body. She then looked back at Ron who was standing a few feet behind her, and to the left, with a questioning glance.

Ron stepped up beside her, and handed her the folded piece of paper. "Just do what it says, Kim. I trust you."

"Wha…?" _Why did he say he trusted me?_ She unfolded the piece of paper.

There was only one line of typed text. It said the following: "My name is Kimberly Anne Possible, and I must apologize to my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. I… (insert your formal apology here)"

_WHAT? This is it?_ She turned the paper over, looking for anything else. There was nothing. She looked back at Ron, who just motioned her to continue.

_He's letting me apologize in my own words, but he's made me do this publicly? Well, my website says that I can do anything… I am soo going to hurt him later… Then I'll physically tell him how sorry I am._

"Ronald Stoppable, you are so dead." She said under her breath, but loud enough that Ron could hear. All Ron could do was grin sheepishly.

Kim took a deep breath, adjusted the microphone, and began.

"My name is Kimberly Anne Possible, and I must apologize to my boyfriend, Ronald Dean Stoppable. I am so sorry for what has happened the last few days."

The entire student body inhaled collectively at what the head cheerleader was doing.

"I did something that broke a sacred trust between us. I kissed someone else. I realized immediately that it was wrong, and that it shouldn't have happened at all. To make things worse, I secretly spied on him to see what he was doing." She looked back at Ron, who had a surprised look on his face. He hadn't known that she had watched him and Tara in the gym. "But what I saw was something that truly opened my eyes. Ron had the chance to kiss someone else, and he didn't do it."

Tara hung her head. She knew that Kim would be upset with her. She then mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Kim, who immediately mouthed back 'No big'.

Kim continued. "HE was able to resist. He was strong, and I was weak." Kim turned towards Ron, but continued to speak near the microphone. "Yes Ron. I said I was weak, and that you were strong." Tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"Ronald, I am so, so s… sorry that I k… kissed him." Kim's lower lip began to quiver. "P… please forgive me Ron. I love you. I… I told you once that you were m… my everything. You are th… that, and so much more. sniff> At the risk of sounding like a cliché, Ronald Stoppable, you complete me."

Ron could stand back no more, and took two huge steps and the two embraced each other on stage, and in front of the entire school. Everyone stood and cheered at what they had just witnessed. That is, all except for one, and I'm sure you know who that was. (Three guesses and first two don't count)

Mr. Barkin scowled at the blatant infraction of the schools PDA rule, but he let it go. He was sure he would get an earful from the school superintendent later, as this was in front of the entire school, and a few other teachers.

Mr. Barkin then quickly walked back to the podium. On his way, he placed a hand on the embracing teen's shoulders, and quietly told them to break it up.

"Now maybe this school can get back to being somewhat normal." Steve Barkin muttered under his breath. He then spoke into the microphone. "This assembly is dismissed."

Almost as if on Que., Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim shot her grappling gun at the ceiling. The two swung over the crowd, beating everyone to the exit.

Mr. Barkin shook his head in wonder. "Yup, back to being normal."

The End…

* * *

Hope y'all liked the ending. I'm sure y'all can use your imaginations on what Kim meant by "_Then I'll physically tell him how sorry I am."_ Does this need an epilogue? Do we need to know what's happened with Rich? I'll think about it… 


End file.
